Pokemon: Blade of the Dragon King
by BlueNyxZios
Summary: Nyx, a young man has traveled far and wide to find a partner of his home. His travels have led him to an uncharted island far from his home in Kalos where he discovers and unearthly spherical object amidst a large crater. With Professor Augustine Sycamore's help he discovers that the object may be an egg to a brand new species.


Prologue

It's been three years since I have set off on my journey across the Kalos region. I have been searching far and wide for my ideal partner, one I can fight with, share many memories and experience many exciting moments with. When professor Augustine Sycamore offered me a Pokemon of my own I refused. He understood what my intentions were and gave me an empty pokeball to use when the day comes, the day I find the perfect partner. I have returned to Lumiose City after three years. I wonder how my friends and family are doing? I sit comfortably at a table at a cafe a short around away from the professor's lab. As I wait for coffee I examine an unusual stone I had discovered on an island a very long distance from Kalos.

When I explored the island, it was evident that man human had ever set foot on the island before. Pure, untouched, a wonderful paradise for the many Pokemon that dwelled here. There were even a few Pokemon I'm sure were undiscovered. What interested me most about the island was the unearthly spherical object resting at the center of a large crater at the island's center.

"What is that?" I study the large sphere closely. My curiousity growing by the minute. As my hand rubs across the smooth surface of the dark purple sphere it begins to shine faintly. A number of Pokemon watch curiously from the safety of the top of the crater. I stumble back to the ground as the sphere flashes all of a sudden. A burning sensation overcomes my right palm as a purple circular pattern burns itself in my flash.

"It burns!" I complain as the burning sensation becomes more painful. A few moments later the pain subsides. I stare at my new brand with both surprise and agitation. I didn't expect something like this to happen. Searching all this time for my ideal partner, instead I find a relic from above. I close my hand and sigh, "I wonder if I should take this to a specialist? I haven't been home in a long time I guess I'll have professor Sycamore take a look, he might be able to think of something."

A waitress arrives and sets cup of warm coffee down on the table, "Here is your drink sir."

I take the large artifact and slip it into my bag laying at the foot of my chair. A take a sip for my coffee and look around at the numerous customers. Most of them are trainers. Many of them talk about prior experiences and battles, others trade Pokemon among themselves. As envious as I am, I'm a patient person, I will find my partner soon enough.

"Nyx! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Professor Sycamore arrives and has a seat in the chair across from me, " I had some important things to take care today. I just sent some potential trainers on their way with their very own Pokemon."

"Sorry to call you out also suddenly professor. I had something I needed you to see." I say apologetically.

The professor shakes his head and smiles, "Don't worry about. So how did your journey go? Did you find the partner you have been searching for?"

"No," I reply. I pull the unusual sphere out of my bag and place it at the center of the table, "I found this strange artifact on my travels overseas. I don't know what it is so I figured you would be able to find out."

"Facinating! I've never seen anything like it!" He picks it up and twists and turns it, examining it closely." Smooth surface, I can feel the unusual energy pulsing from within the object. Where did you come across such an artifact?"

I told him about my travels over the last few years. I have studied many different species of Pokemon from all of the Kalos region and my visit to Unova. Despite not find a Pokemon I would want as my partner I did discover many amazing things. I detailed my encounter with the object amidst the crater on that island. He leans back in his chair, thinking carefully to himself. "Hm... So you found it in a crater? It likely came from the stars above."

"That's what I expected." I agreed.

The professor stands, "You don't mind if I take this back to the lab do you? " He asks, " I want to do some tests on it, get a few readings and see if we might shed some light on this discovery of yours."

I nod and watch as professor Sycamore walks towards the exit, he looks back and waves, "Come by the lab later, we might have some information on it soon." He requests. I sit here at the table enjoying my cup of coffee. I use to like coming to this restaurant over the years. It seemed to have become quite popular when I was away. I can overhear some trainers talking about some actress visiting often.

I visit the professor's lab later in the evening. On the second floor him and a few researchers stand around one of his devices. He turns and beckoned a me over.

"You made it! We have been studying your artifact tirelessly since I brought it to the lab. These readings are off the chart!" Professor cheers.

"Did you find pout anything about it professor?" I ask curiously.

He chuckles cheerfully, "We have detected a vast amount of energy within the sphere, but what's even more interesting is we have discovered signs of life inside the object aswell." He explains, "What ever this artifact is, it bares a life form within it's hard surface."

"So... This is an egg of sorts?" I ask, still very confused.

"Precisely!" He answers, "You have discovered what may be an egg containing a very new species of Pokemon. It's not often we can experience the birth of a new species!"

I open my hand and show him the brand on my right hand palm, "When I first touched the sphere it burned this thing on my palm."

"Hm..." Professor Sycamore examines the brand closely, he takes a small handheld device and scans over the brand, "There seems to be faint signs of energy coming from the brand. Very unusual. Perhaps coming into contact with the sphere caused it to transfer some of it's power into your body."

"You touched it too professor." I say.

"True, but you were probably the only person to have come into contact with it since it's been on our world." He replies, "Take this sphere with you. If it does prove to be an egg, it's your right to be the first thing the newborn sees after all."

A look away and sigh, "I guess..." I leave the professor's lab with the objecI tucked safely in my bag. I wonder what may emerge if the object truly is an egg. How long will it be until it hatches? What will it be? I head off into the depths of Lumiose City, heading home for some well deserved rest.


End file.
